Once It's Broken
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: The exwires were used to Rin's presence, his mischivious grin and how he falls asleep in class. They thought they hated him, but deep down sorrow is spread when he was absent.
1. Chapter 1: Rin

**Chapter 1: Rin**

Rin lay the edge of the creaky rooftop, admiring the lovely view from high ground. He had never felt anything like it. He had never enjoyed a quiet day without anyone smothering him in the Vatican.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

The snow flinched off Rin's nose as he sneezed from the cold weather. It was supposed to be summer, but somehow the weather reversed to it's opposite side. But Rin didn't mind, he liked the snow, how quiet it was.

_Quiet like the snow._

His tranquil smile suddenly turned into an unpleasant frown. The bittersweet memories had struck his feeble spine with petrifying shivers. He remembered in the beginning, what his brother said to him. "Just die." He hadn't done anything than being a monster, killing all the things in his way.

_I know, this isn't much, but I know, I could, I could be better. _

He ran away from the people he used to call 'Friends' because didn't want to hurt them, even though he hated them so much he wanted them to go away. They called him a monster, but in fact, they were the monsters, not Rin, Rin was just a normal hybrid kid, poorly treated.

_I don't think deserve this, selflessness, find your way, into my heart._

Rin had tried many suicides in his everlasting life, but the demon side of his body just healed him faster than the speed of light. The others didn't care; not even his family. The only family he had now was his dearly brother, Yukio, and his sickly cruel father, Satan.

_All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer._

Rin was known to not be afraid of anything; he just stood up for himself, and once he stood for his brother. Well, the last part was known to be history. His brother had hated him for killing the old man, priest and paladin exorcist. They broke up a few years ago. But he was afraid of something in his heart; betraying and letting his friends down. It broke his heart for the fact that they didn't trust him anymore.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

But he didn't want to think about those negative things; the past is the past; nothing else. What he wanted to do right now was enjoy the moment that was only once in his life, the quietness of the snow and the lovely view down from high rooftop. He was going to be executed next week. It was Sunday, the last day he could enjoy his life momentarily on his own.

_Quiet like the snow._

So he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the snow heal his broken heart. It slowly mended his mind, calming him from the fear of dying. No one cared if he was executed; they didn't even know. The Vatican told him to keep it a secret. No one wanted to celebrate the death of the son of the cruel Satan, would they?

_Are we meant to be empty-handed? I know, I could, I could be better._

He never proved anything to that old man, and it shamed him to not. All he worked for in his life was wasted away, dissolving through the toxic air of Gehenna. He wasn't anything. Just a normal useless boy, a dangerous demon.

_I don't think I deserve it, selflessness; find your way, into my heart._

He couldn't do anything about it; one wrong step and he was gone. Forever. He wouldn't like that. He'd rather die than suffer in the midst of a toxic dungeon of Angel's wrath. Arthur had always wanted him to die, he was in the Illuminati's side. Rin was their target.

_All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer._

But he'd rather suffer in execution than their way of suffering, it was worse than death, Kamiki had told him about it before they broke up. They wouldn't want them to cut his veins and consume him with flames like Yukio did to him; it hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet? Find your way, into my heart._

It was nighttime. The church bells rang in his ears, making them cringe slightly. He stirred, covering his ears from the titchy sound. He still wanted to make use of the last 10 hours. He soon fell asleep as the owls lulled him to sleep.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet. Find your way, into my heart._

Rin woke up with a dash. Light blocked his view but he could make out where he was in. The execution chamber. The blade hung from his head, shining fearlessly from the pushing light. He heard the wooden machine's lever creak as Angel shouted, "Off with his head!". Rin closed his eyes, waiting for the dread to pain his body.

_What would it take, for things to be quiet?_

**SLASH!**

* * *

**Song: Quiet like the snow (Louder than Thunder) by The Devil Wears Prada**


	2. Chapter 2: Yukio

**Chapter 2: Yukio**

Yukio sat still as a statue, staring at his brother's bed. He never seen him for quite a while. He hated him for leaving and being such a monster. But deep down, his sorrow was a delinquent. He couldn't help liking his brother, how he missed him so much.

_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake, I miss you. _

He leaned back on his chair, itchy tears blurring his view as he sneezed of the cold snow. He was a reverse of Rin, he hated the snow. He had a weak body and didn't inherit his father's power.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

But to everyone else, Rin was the son of Satan, and he was the Son of Shiro Fujimoto, priest and paladin. Rin had killed him for the sake of his life. Yukio didn't believe him. They kept secrets and lied to him for 8 years, they couldn't call themselves a family.

_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. _

Where was Rin, anyway? He was missing for 3 years since he was graduated to a Knight, he couldn't have gone to Vatican, because they kept their promise not to execute him. Or did they? He'd have to find out. He could call Rin, or send a letter to him, but he tried that, they couldn't locate him.

_I'd send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here. _

Yukio was so stressed, but he kept on with his homework. He was starting to crumble of his brother. He couldn't live without him. He wanted to hang about with Rin again, just like the olden times. He liked blue, so did Rin. Rin probably missed the thought of himself being with Yukio watching night turning to day.

_I watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. _

He was drenched with sweat of fear. Where would've Rin gone? And the students ignored that question. He wasn't used to living without Rin, the other's should have done that, but since the disappearance of Rin, they couldn't help but glance at his empty seat now and then.

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly. _

He regretted he told his brother to just die. That was mean, and he meant it. But once when Rin was in hospital with the drugs consuming him he just confessed to Yukio that if he was happy the he himself would be happy.

_The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad. Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

He remembered their childhood. Rin always stood up for him. But not anymore. Rin was gone. Not to be seen ever again. His tears fell onto his hands. Rin always held them. When he did, Yukio was never bullied. But Rin was. "You can badmouth me as much as you want, but don't you dare say anything more about my brother!"

_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days_.

He started to bunk off school, he was stressed without his brother. But he had Cram School to teach, so every 6 hours he dragged himself lifelessly to drone on and on. He was tired of what he had to be, but it was his dream. He couldn't stop now.

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. _

But what could he do, he had a terrible cold of the snow, he couldn't go now. But it was time for cram school. He hated it so he grabbed his pillow and started to bawl, wanting Rin to come to him and say it was okay.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight, I'll sleep on the front porch all night. _

Every time he started to drag himself to cram school he fell asleep on the first step. He couldn't help it, every night he had nightmares if you saw him you would've thought he had a fight with someone.

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone. _

He just had nightmares about Rin doing suicide, jumping off the roof, cutting, jumping off cliffs, etc. But he could hear the rooftop of the dorm shaking, not that he minded. He was too tired to think of anything else. Too tired.

_I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you, tonight. I'll think of you, tonight._

He always took Rin's clothes, some blue wig, then combined them to pretend it was Rin. But every time he didn't answer Yukio just destroyed them. He just goes to sleep, pretend Rin is hugging him.

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings go lighter. I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. _

But then now, he realized he shouldn't be doing this. He should just forget and continue with his life. He remembered his brother's words, "The past is the past, nothing else." He'll just forget the world and relax with his brother in his sleep.

_I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you. _

He'll just sleep to get more rest and continue school, teaching cram school. It was hard doing that, but with an image of his dearly brother's mischievous grin, he can manage to keep up with the others. He'll just take one hand and get his brother to his heart to support him.

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, and whisper in your ear; "Oh darling I wish you were here."_

* * *

**Song: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**


	3. Chapter 3: Amaimon & Memphisto

**Chapter 4: Shura**

Shura waited, waited and waited. What was with that kid? He's been missing from 3 years now. She tried calling Yukio but sensing he was a bit crazy, that scaredy cat four-eyes.

_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls, and in the halls there are people looking through._

She kinda missed that kid. Not that she cares. It was that old fart's fault, he said he wanted to raise a weapon. Shura was shocked when she heard that. Rin wasn't a tool. He was a person, demon or not, he was not a weapon.

_The window in the door, they know exactly what your here for._

Shura didn't have a care in the world. But she like Rin. The last time she saw him smile a real smile was 8 years ago. He always wanted to do things himself, how foolish. But then... He did help them all, herself, Yukio, the exwires... Everyone. No one realized, all they think he was, was a monster.

_Don't look up, just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be. _

Rin was definately helpful. The time you disappoint him he's out of control. He just never had fun in his life. If they never kept that secret from him it wouldn't be that troubling.

_You're always on display, for everyone to watch and learn from. _

Shura never felt what it was like, she felt a bit sorry for Rin. When he passes town all he gets are glares, and people calling him monster, demon, spawn of Satan, or rather, they just ignore everything he does.

_Don't you know by now, you can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have. _

Yukio was Satan's son too, right? Everyone wanted him. Not Rin. But they were wrong. If they say,"We're scared of him not because he's a demon or he has that power of blue flames, it's just that his father is Satan." Hah. That last part, lame. Shura thought if Rin and Yukio were twins, fathered by Satan, then they would be scared of both.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. _

They were all liars. They hated Rin, but watch. Once he gets executed they'll be sorry. Rin asked her, to teach him how to control his flames. Shura was suprised about that. But she smiled. Finally, someone had his back.

_And oh, oh, oh, open wide. Cause this is your night, so smile. You go out in style. Cause you go out in style. _

Shura couldn't belive Yukio when he said,"RIN DIED" And hung up. By then he was crying. Shura just thought, in your dreams. She wanted to make sure he was crazy or not, so she dialled his number.

_If you let me, I could. I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions, separate from the world._

"Yukio! Seriously, what hapenned? To Rin, I mean." Shura asked. Yukio was clearly crying on the phone. He muffled, "Rin g-got e-execu..." Yukio got cut off bawling. Shura rolled her eyes. "RIN GOT WHAT?" She shouted loud, shocking Yukio that he almost dropped his phone. "Executed." He whispered.

_The constant battle that you hate to fight, just blame the limelight. _

Shura did not freaking believe what Rin's twin just said. How dare they? They promised not to, because Rin already graduated to a knight. She clutched the phone angrily, disbelieving.

_ Don't look up, just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be. _

She shouted to the phone, "His grave?" But Yukio already hung up. She groaned as there was a knock on the door. The clown had came with his little hamster. He said,"Interested in visiting your student's grave?" Without hesitating like she usually did, Shura nodded her head, pushing out through the door.

_And now, you can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Shura was disbelived at what the grave said. Rin Okumura, aged 19. Died of execution in the Vatican. His last words were, "The evil must not live. They shall die." Shura gasped. Rin called himself evil. He wasn't evil, he had kept away from them.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's dying._

The excorcist glared at Memphisto. He just laughed. "Well looks like someone is-" SLAP! "YOU CLOWN!" Shura had her sword pointing down his face. "Why?" Memphito clicked his fingers. The world started to spin, in Shura's mind she was somewhere else. The execution chamber.

_And oh, oh, oh, open wide. Cause it's your night, so smile._

Rin's head was secured between two pieces of wood, and above him was a sharp metal. Shura was absoulutly shocked. Has she time travelled? Memphisto was the King of Time, so surely she did.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it, it's every breath that you breath in, just breath in. _

But Rin was smiling, why? He closed his eyes, and smiled even wider. She heard a faint whisper from him as she walked closer. "Goodbye, everyone. Without a beast like me you'll all be safe." Shura gasped. She touched the lever, but it was as if she was totally invisible.

_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking, so now let's see you walk it, I said let's see walk it. _

She was even shocked as Rin stayed calm as Angel shouted, "Off with his head!" And pulled the lever. Shura screamed in horror as the piece of metal shlashed Rin's head off. The crowd cheered as the pool of blood expanded and they hung his head and displayed it.

_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking, so now let's see you walk it, I said let's see you walk it._

The expression of Rin's head: An innocent smile. She was even more horrored as the crowd cheered as they chopped his body to bits. Shura had never seen anything like it. She wanted to go back, to the present. She hated seeing the gory view. Yukio would faint seeeing this.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's dying. _

Suddenly, she heard a deafening snap as she woke up to reality, screaming. Memphisto just glanced at her, saying,"Just remember that." And left. Shura's eyes were dark red. Has she skipped through the future?

_And oh, oh, oh open wide, yeah oh, oh oh open wide..._

She choked blood at that horrible view. It must've hurt so... Badly. She fell onto her weak knees, her weakness fearing her.

_Cause you go out in style. You go out in style._

* * *

**Song: Fences by Paramore**


	4. Chapter 4: Shura

**Chapter 4: Shura**

Shura waited, waited and waited. What was with that kid? He's been missing from 3 years now. She tried calling Yukio but sensing he was a bit crazy, that scaredy cat four-eyes.

_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls, and in the halls there are people looking through._

She kinda missed that kid. Not that she cares. It was that old fart's fault, he said he wanted to raise a weapon. Shura was shocked when she heard that. Rin wasn't a tool. He was a person, demon or not, he was not a weapon.

_The window in the door, they know exactly what your here for._

Shura didn't have a care in the world. But she like Rin. The last time she saw him smile a real smile was 8 years ago. He always wanted to do things himself, how foolish. But then... He did help them all, herself, Yukio, the exwires... Everyone. No one realized, all they think he was, was a monster.

_Don't look up, just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be. _

Rin was definately helpful. The time you disappoint him he's out of control. He just never had fun in his life. If they never kept that secret from him it wouldn't be that troubling.

_You're always on display, for everyone to watch and learn from. _

Shura never felt what it was like, she felt a bit sorry for Rin. When he passes town all he gets are glares, and people calling him monster, demon, spawn of Satan, or rather, they just ignore everything he does.

_Don't you know by now, you can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have. _

Yukio was Satan's son too, right? Everyone wanted him. Not Rin. But they were wrong. If they say,"We're scared of him not because he's a demon or he has that power of blue flames, it's just that his father is Satan." Hah. That last part, lame. Shura thought if Rin and Yukio were twins, fathered by Satan, then they would be scared of both.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. _

They were all liars. They hated Rin, but watch. Once he gets executed they'll be sorry. Rin asked her, to teach him how to control his flames. Shura was suprised about that. But she smiled. Finally, someone had his back.

_And oh, oh, oh, open wide. Cause this is your night, so smile. You go out in style. Cause you go out in style. _

Shura couldn't belive Yukio when he said,"RIN DIED" And hung up. By then he was crying. Shura just thought, in your dreams. She wanted to make sure he was crazy or not, so she dialled his number.

_If you let me, I could. I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions, separate from the world._

"Yukio! Seriously, what hapenned? To Rin, I mean." Shura asked. Yukio was clearly crying on the phone. He muffled, "Rin g-got e-execu..." Yukio got cut off bawling. Shura rolled her eyes. "RIN GOT WHAT?" She shouted loud, shocking Yukio that he almost dropped his phone. "Executed." He whispered.

_The constant battle that you hate to fight, just blame the limelight. _

Shura did not freaking believe what Rin's twin just said. How dare they? They promised not to, because Rin already graduated to a knight. She clutched the phone angrily, disbelieving.

_ Don't look up, just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be. _

She shouted to the phone, "His grave?" But Yukio already hung up. She groaned as there was a knock on the door. The clown had came with his little hamster. He said,"Interested in visiting your student's grave?" Without hesitating like she usually did, Shura nodded her head, pushing out through the door.

_And now, you can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Shura was disbelived at what the grave said. Rin Okumura, aged 19. Died of execution in the Vatican. His last words were, "The evil must not live. They shall die." Shura gasped. Rin called himself evil. He wasn't evil, he had kept away from them.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's dying._

The excorcist glared at Memphisto. He just laughed. "Well looks like someone is-" SLAP! "YOU CLOWN!" Shura had her sword pointing down his face. "Why?" Memphito clicked his fingers. The world started to spin, in Shura's mind she was somewhere else. The execution chamber.

_And oh, oh, oh, open wide. Cause it's your night, so smile._

Rin's head was secured between two pieces of wood, and above him was a sharp metal. Shura was absoulutly shocked. Has she time travelled? Memphisto was the King of Time, so surely she did.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it, it's every breath that you breath in, just breath in. _

But Rin was smiling, why? He closed his eyes, and smiled even wider. She heard a faint whisper from him as she walked closer. "Goodbye, everyone. Without a beast like me you'll all be safe." Shura gasped. She touched the lever, but it was as if she was totally invisible.

_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking, so now let's see you walk it, I said let's see walk it. _

She was even shocked as Rin stayed calm as Angel shouted, "Off with his head!" And pulled the lever. Shura screamed in horror as the piece of metal shlashed Rin's head off. The crowd cheered as the pool of blood expanded and they hung his head and displayed it.

_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking, so now let's see you walk it, I said let's see you walk it._

The expression of Rin's head: An innocent smile. She was even more horrored as the crowd cheered as they chopped his body to bits. Shura had never seen anything like it. She wanted to go back, to the present. She hated seeing the gory view. Yukio would faint seeeing this.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's dying. _

Suddenly, she heard a deafening snap as she woke up to reality, screaming. Memphisto just glanced at her, saying,"Just remember that." And left. Shura's eyes were dark red. Has she skipped through the future?

_And oh, oh, oh open wide, yeah oh, oh oh open wide..._

She choked blood at that horrible view. It must've hurt so... Badly. She fell onto her weak knees, her weakness fearing her.

_Cause you go out in style. You go out in style._

* * *

**Song: Fences by Paramore**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kyoto Trio

**Chapter 5: The Kyoto Trio (Suguro, Konekumaru, and Shima)**

Suguro couldn't help staring at Rin's empty seat every now and them. How long was he absent for? He just couldn't count. He tried to tell himself, he is the son of Satan, you shouldn't miss him, but just how much he tried, it never worked.

_Up in the morning, up in the evening. Picking down clocks when the birds come out to eat. Oh, to eat. _

Konekomaru was just the same. His hands shook violently, he never wrote anything down. What was he? He was scared, he should be happy now that Rin was gone. But he didn't know where. That was what he was scared of.

_Up on the mountain, down in the king's lair. Pushing these blocks, in the heat of the afternoon. Oh, afternoon. _

Shima didn't care. But somehow he did. He just felt... Guilty. For being a traitor. He went back to work, couldn't help to glance back at that seat. Arthur told him what happened. Rin was executed. Shima wanted to quit now, that organisation killed his friend. He didn't dare tell the others.

_ We were never welcome here, we were never welcome here at all. No. _

Mr. Okumura was late. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was unsually messy and he was crying. Rin wasn't tagging behind him. He hadn't taught them for a long time now. Mr. Okumura was still crying by then.

_It's who we are, doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's night or day. _

Suguro shot up off his seat and shouted,"Where's your brother, teach?" Yukio stopped, and bawled louder at the mention of Rin. Shima just sighed. "Why are you even crying anyways, I thought you were supposed to be the teacher."

_So won't you save us, what we are. Don't look clear cause it's all uphill from here. Oh. _

Yukio just glared, his tears itching his eyes. "F-fine. If you want to see... Come with me." He lead the muttering students outside and through the True Cross graveyard. The place was full of looming ghosts they had never seen.

_Up in the attic, down in the cellar, lost in the static, coming back for more. Oh, for more. _

Yukio stopped in his tracks and continued crying. Suguro looked down onto the tombstone and gasped. He disbelieved what he saw, so he asked Konekumaru,"Is it just me, or is Rin's name on that stone?" As Konekumaru turned his head to where his friend pointed, he gasped.

_Out with the reason, in with the season. Taking down names in my book of jealousy. Jealousy. _

Konekumaru stained tears. He didn't want Okumura to be dead, just... Away from him. He answered back,"No... Not just you. Me as well." He turned to his teacher, and asked, "How can you prove this is true?"

_We were never welcome here. We were never welcome here at all. No. _

Suddenly, Sir Pheles appeared. "May I prove it to you, ladies and gentlemen." He bowed and said,"Eins, zwei, drei!" As he clicked his fingers, the exwires' world spun, and they were taken to the past, the execution chamber.

_It's who were are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's night or day. _

They gasped. They were quite invisible, in the seats of the crowds. They saw Rin, his head stuck between two pieces of wood. He was smiling as he looked around. But why, why was he smiling? Suguro thought. They saw another person that was invisible. Shura Kirigakure, their assistant. Her eyes were wide and she was crying. Has she travelled to the past, too?

_Because it's who we are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's night or day._

Rin closed his eyes, smiling wider as Arthur the Angel shouted, "Off with his head!" And pulled the lever that triggered the metal. Konekumaru shut his eyes. Suguro couldn't help staring, his mouth hung down. Shima was screaming as Yukio was bawling. The feminine scream of Shura made them all stop and open their eyes, seeing the gore as Rin gone away.

_ So won't you save us? Who we are, don't look clear, cause it's all uphill from here, oh. _

They all screamed. They wanted to go back to the present. They didn't want to see the Rin they knew go away. As they closed their eyes, the world spun, and taken them back tonthe future.

_They say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy, they say we're crazy. _

The trio were disbelieved at what they saw, but seeing as Memphisto was actually Samael, king of Time, they had two proofs. The execution chamber that hung Rin's head, and his grave.

_It's who were are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's night or day. _

Suguro dropped down to his knees, his mouth still gaping. He hated Rin, but now he had to admit, he liked him. Life was... Hard without him, somehow. Rin made him happy whenever he was down.

_Because it's who we are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's night or day. _

Konekumaru couldn't help staring at his friend's grave. He knew that now, Rin was irriplaceable. Only one of him existed. He cried his heart out in the grave. Rin never had a funeral. How cruel were they?

_So won't you save us, what we are? Don't look clear, cause it's all uphill from here, oh. _

Shima could only stare, guilty. They couldn't take it back, it was their fault he died. They never helped him. All they did was scorn him. And that death... Rin smiled because he didn't care that it hurt; he thought if he was gone, the blue night wouldn't happen again.

_They say we're crazy._

* * *

**Song: Who we are by Imagine Dragons.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shiemi & Izumo

**Chapter 6: Shiemi & Izumo**

Shiemi fell on her knees, crying. Izumo couldn't help to agree with her, Rin helped the thousands of times. He never hesitated, he just ran away a helped them, unlike all of them.

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies._

But then... They didn't help him back. All they did was scorn him, nothing else. Shiemi, her hands shaking, touched the tombstone and covered Rin's name. "I-I..." She stammered.

_So let mercy come, and wash away, what I've done. _

"I've never returned the favor. You helped me the first time we met. A-and I still haven't paid you back... Oh god, and now, you die?" She kept crying, anger and sadness dominating her. Izumo just stared. She never done anything to Rin, Shiemi had. She had no right to blame herself, she could've blamed her.

_ I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done. _

"I should be the one saying that," Izumo said. Shiemi stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?" Izumo just sighed. "He handed me his shirt when that incident happened, with Paku and that demon and all that stuff... I didn't even say thank you!"

_ Put to rest, what you thought of me. While I clean this state, with hands of certainty. _

Shiemi looked back at Rin's grave. She tried to cover his name. She was wanting it to disappear for Rin to come back. Izumo budged her shoulder. "Shiemi, it's time to go."

_ So let mercy come, and wash away, what I've done._

Shiemi stood up slowly and started to walk away with the others. She just couldn't help looking back at Rin's name as his grave went smaller, and smaller, until she couldn't see it anymore.

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done. _

Izumo shook her head at Shiemi. "Don't you know, it's no use. No use. Crying won't bring him back, and one day, we have to forget him. The past is the past, Shiemi. You can't just let this memory take over your mind."

_ For what I've done, and start again. Whatever pain may come. Today this ends, I'm forgiving what I've done._

Shiemi cleared her tears, and nodded her head. She ran in front of Yukio, making him stop suddenly. "What about his funeral?" Yukio shook his head. "They never told us, plus, they don't want to celebrate it!" Shiemi frowned. "We'll tell them." I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become.

_Erase myself, and let go of what I've done. _

2 days later, they were smiling to themselves. Memphisto excepted their proposal of having Rin's funeral, now they were writing cards. Shiemi smiled to herself. I'm proud of you, Rin. She thought. Thank you for being here for us.

_What I've done. Forgive me, what I've done._

* * *

**Song: What I've Done by Linkin Park**


	7. Chapter 7: Takara

**Chapter 7: Takara**

Takara played with his doll silently, as he usually did. He never had any friends. Rin wasn't one either. He didn't know happiness. He didn't know sadness, or anger. His mind was completely blank.

_I'm tired of being what you want me be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. _

But he did miss Rin. A little. Okay, a lot. Every time Rin joked made his hasty mind spark, making him enjoy his job as a spy. Memphisto sent him. How he misses his family since then, Rin reminded the happiness of his family.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Rin reminded him of how happy the atmosphere was in his home. He smiled as he wrote the invetation card. His first real smile in 10 years. But he never dared to open his eyes. His doll was him, he was the doll.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. _

It was a total mistake ignoring Rin. If he had been friends with Rin he would be happier. But of course, they couldn't take it back. And anyway, if they could, he would never forgive them.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you. _

Takara stayed under his shell, safe from anyone who wanted to threaten him. His shell was his doll. Takara was nothing more than a lifeless and emotionless spirit lingering around.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. _

When Rin had gone, he was even more lifeless, the demons moaning in his ear. He was more aware of the danger he was facing. He knew Rin would be resurrected as Prince of Gehenna, as a demon.

_ I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've so tired, so much more aware._

What was Rin asking for? What did he want to be? That was Takara's question. It was never answered. Memphisto said, "Defeat Satan." That was his answer. But Rin sounded a bit unsure, then he ran away and bunked off. What was his intentions?

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you._

Takara just had to hold on and to his act. Being a spy, not a friend. He wanted the opposite. But Rin had gone now, all Memphisto sent him for was to spy on him. So could he give up his job now? He was tired of that clown. He was mischevious.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. _

He'll tell Memphisto, he's tired of his sickly bittersweet job, and live freely like he used to do. That would be fun, wouldn't it? He'll tell Memphisto, get a life. He'll show them.

_ Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart, right in front of you. _

Life isn't fair. Life is never fair. Humanity is not sane. Humanity is a fool. Takara repeated those words in his head. That was Rin's thoughts? How futile of them, the people who raised him. How futile of Satan.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. _

What would it take for his guardians, friends and enemies to be kinder to him? Yukio and Rin is the son of Satan, why not be scared of both, not just Rin? That was a horrible mistake.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

The question messed up Takara's head, gradually revealing his true nature. His true nature was just a small kid, weak and poor. To the others he was a bully and he was rich. They treated him just like Rin, only that Rin had worse enemies.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow._

He knew what it felt like. But he didn't know how it felt like to be hurt by holy water, held in place by an ice cube. They treated Rin both emotionally and physically. The treated him mentally.

_And every second I waste is more than I can take. _

It was so bad doing that. Takara could imagine being locked up in a glass tube, unconcious. The water would freeze him to death. But Rin got worse. He was chopped up to bits in the Elysium.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. _

He couldn't believe why, why, why, why, why Rin smiled before death. It was crazy. Was he mad or something? But then, Rin had changed. Before, he would've struggled and kicked and drew his sword. He had totally changed.

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. _

Changed. Changed. Changed! He was so calm then, not like he used to be mad. He was just like himself, Takara. He had changed too. When he was a child, he was a total monster. And now, he was just a normal teenager, hanging around with his doll.

_And I know, I may end up failing too. But I know, you were just like me when someone disapponted in you. _

Takara was glad Rin was there. Now he wasn't. A total memory stuck in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his empty seat, his behavior, his name up on the bad children list... He doubt he'll ever stop thinking about Rin.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Tired of being what you want me to be._

But then, he was gone, wasn't he? He had to head to the future. All the minds he had, forget them. Just throw them away, slam the door. He didn't care what they were going to say. Thank you for being there for me, Rin. Takara smiled. I just hope you don't forget us.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Tired of being what you want me to be._

* * *

**Song: Numb by Linkin Park.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kuro

**Chapter 8: Kuro**

Kuro stared at the food being tossed at him. He squinted at it. He was hungry, but he swore to himself, he would never eat until his owner, Rin, came back. He wasn't losing another person. Especially not Rin, he was the best.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. _

Yukio sighed at him. "Kuro, you know he can't come back. We don't want you to turn back into a hasty demon either. So please, eat. At least one fish?" There was no movement from the Cat Sídhe. Yukio sighed and went back to work, not noticing the cat sneaking away from him through the cat flap.

_ I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

As Kuro sneaked out, tears slid from his face. He hadn't eaten for days now. He wanted the food Rin made, not the stinky fish, nor the domestic cat food. He let out a silent cry, wailing for his friend to come back.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He crouched and lay low. He curled into a ball, thinking of how Rin cared and groomed him like this. He remembered his words when they first met. "Hi. I'm Rin Okumura. Shiro raised me. Shiro is dead." All Kuro could say was absurd. He never believed those exorcists. "He died." He denied it. He charged at Rin. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore. But when he did, Rin attacked back, using his head. "You loved Father Fujimoto. So... You're just sad. I feel the same way. So let's be friends." Kuro was amazed at that. He was just like Shiro.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.

No one ever came back for him. He never knew it, never knew everyone had to die someday. He never knew no one could last forever. Kuro kept crying for Rin. He will never stop till he came back.

_ There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain. _

The rain soaked in his fur, itching him. He ran and ran to a place only he and Rin knew. They called it, The Lonesome Alley. Rin fixed up boxes for both him and Kuro. He stuffed Styrofoam into pillows and made a bed for Kuro. It was especially made for him if he felt isolated or if it was raining.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. _

The empty space next to him reminded him of Rin. Rin used to lie there, smiling at him. But now, Rin was gone. Now he was isolated, in an alley the people didn't care of. The place was a comfortable place for little creatures like mice and stray animals. The rubbish surrounded the entrance, blocking the pathaway.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _

But he and Rin had a trick to get in. They climbed up Ms. Dorie's stairways and went through her garden, went through the gate she had. Ms. Dorie was an old scottish lady Rin had saved. He saved her from a car accident, and he was put to hospital. Ms. Dorie only had a few minor stitches because of Rin. She said, "Gud mornin. Just sayin' thenk ye for savin' me, ye may be served by me, and yer welcum in my Lonesome Alley. D'ye like vat?"

_ Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. _

She let them go through her house and play there. She made a cat flap especially for Kuro. She treated them very specially, but she didn't know that Rin was dead. The garden door opened, and Ms. Dorie came up to Kuro. "Guid evenin', chil'. Where's ye friend?"

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _

Kuro looked down. "Aye. Lemme guess, yer min died?" Kuro was suprised. His eyes widened. He looked at her, making an expression saying, How do you know? Ms. Dorie laughed. "Keke, ye shald know bai then. A sad expressin' with ye not with ay min, mean ye lost 'em. Mai chil' dun vat." Kuro did not understand at all. But he did make an expression saying, Come to his funeral, please?

_ Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when your gone away. _

Ms. Dorie said, "Aye. Gote go, chil'. See ye." And with that, she left. Kuro smiled and cried happy tears. Ms. Dorie had made him better. He remembered she said, "A dead membah of yer memories ain't be undon', chil'. Ye must remember, they ar' always in yer heart." Kuro smiled. Thank you Rin, he thought. For being my friend. Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Kuro? Kuro!" Yukio. Kuro ran out, jumped at him. He decided now, Yukio should be his owner. "Don't worry me like that again, Kuro."

_You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore._

* * *

**Song: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee.**


	9. Chapter 9: Yuri & Shiro

**Chapter 9: Yuri & Shiro**

As Rin opened his eyes, all he could fell was nothingness. It was cold and dark, but there was a flash of light. Rin tried walking into it, but he couldn't. The nothingness was nothingness- it was endless.

_I can see every tear you've cried, like an ocean in your eyes. All the pain and the scars have left you cold. _

Mirrors were all around him. Inside them, a reflection of everyone he knew appeared. Suddenly, the mirror that contained the reflection of Shiro cracked and collapsed. Then, his mother, and the one cracked last-was himself.

_I can see all the fears you face, through a storm that never goes away. Don't believe all the lies that you've been told. _

When it cracked, the light in Rin's eyes went out, and his body was limp. His soul was taken away by the King of Spirits-to where he belonged. His family. There was Shiro and Yuri, his mother. Yuri walked over to Rin's body and carressed his hair. She whispered,"Wake up."

_I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down. _

Rin opened his eyes slowly at her soft voice. His eyes widened. "Who are you?" He whispered, his voice not tolerating it. Shiro went up to him and ruffled his hair. "This is your mother, your true blood family you have other than Yukio."

_I will always be the One who took your place._

Yuri smiled at him. Rin started to cry. He hugged his mother as tight as he could, not letting go. "Don't worry." Yuri said. "I'll always be right here for you." She hugged her son back, holding tighter.

_When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here. _

Rin's tears started to wet Yuri's clothes. He let go of her and hugged Shiro. He missed him so much. "Don't worry Rin, you're here with us now, you don't have to worry about suffering."

_ I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone. I will stay until the morning comes. _

Yuri ruffled her son's hair. "You look beautiful. Thank you, Shiro. You've raised him to grow so cute." Rin snuffled. "I am not cute, or beautiful. I am a boy!" He flicked his tail, wrapping it around his mother.

_I'll show how to live again, and heal the brokenness within. Let me love you when you come undone. _

Yuri laughed. "You'll always be my little baby boy. You looked cute when you were a baby, but now you're even cuter!" Rin's smile turned into a frown. "Why? Why did you save me and Yukio, old man?" Shiro sighed. "I'll tell you."

_ I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down. _

"I found your mother lying in the forest with her babies. She died then, after naming you two. When we exorcists found her, we were about to slaughter you. And that's when you smiled at me, Rin." Shiro smiled. "That's why I raised you."

_ I will always be the One who took your place. _

Rin was shocked. "What? I... I smiled at you?" Shiro nodded. "Yes. It was the sweetest smile. And, you shocked me. I felt so sorry for you, having to slaughter little children, especially babies. That's when I thought of Kurikara."

_When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here._

Rin looked at his mother. "Why did you fall in love with Satan?" Yuri smiled. "You don't need to know. All you need to know is that you're safe from him. He threatened to make you Prince of Gehenna."

_ When daybreak seem so far away, reach for my hand when hope and peace begin to fray, still I will stand._

Yuri smiled at her son. "I like the colour of your hair, Rin. Blue is my favourite colour!" Rin asked her, "Mother, why do people hate me so much?" Yuri smiled at him. "Because they're stupid. They judge you of what you are, not who you are. They're basically racist."

_I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down._

Rin hugged her. "I wonder how the others are now. I'm sure they're all happy without me." They all hugged each other, but Rin hugged them the most. Yuri gave birth to him, and Shiro raised him.

_I will always be the One who took your place. _

Yuri said to Shiro, "Thank you." Shiro smiled back at her. They noticed now, Rin had fallen asleep. They carried him to him bed, where it was fluffy and comfortable. He dreamed about all sorts of things-Sukiyaki, Yukio being proud of him, him being Paladin and defeating Satan, etc.

_When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here. _

Shiro ruffled his hair. Rin smiled at him in his sleep, and he smiled back. Shiro whispered in his ear, "Rin, you're the best son anyone could ever raise. I love you, my son."

_When the rain falls, I won't let go, I'll be right here._

* * *

**Song: Right Here by Ashes Remain.**


	10. Chapter 10: Overall

**Chapter 10: Overall**

Yukio stood upon Rin's coffin with the 4 priests; Maruta, Nagatomo, Izumi and Kyodo, as a family member, or a person close to him. They stood with their heads hung down, their hands hung down and clasped together and closing their eyes, saying prayers for him. They wore black tuxedos and dresses.

_ I'm tired of waking up in tears, cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears. _

The others were stood up for their pews, also in praying position. They were all in deep thoughts while praying. Memories of thorns and roses. Lies and truths. War and peace. Doubt and trust. Death and birth.

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain, but I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain. _

Yukio saw two swings and a snowman. The swings were rusty and creaky. He saw himself and Rin playing, being pushed by Shiro. The snowman was still there, but it was crumbling and melting. He saw themselves building it, with a smile and a hat and scarf. Why couldn't life be like back then?

_The fire I began is burning me alive, but I know better than to leave and let it die. _

Shiemi saw her own garden. It was the place they first met. She saw herself and Rin chatting together happily. He saved her from a demon. He said he wasn't a demon, but he was. It didn't matter. But she didn't return the favor of how many times Rin did things for her. Why couldn't be just like then?

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then, "Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?" _

Suguro, Konekumaru and Shima saw Rin's empty chair, the classroom quiet with normal teaching but sad faces. It was hard without him. Then, Rin appeared on his chair and everyone started laughing and they were happy. But when Rin disappeared, the atmosphere was the wind on it's own.

_ I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, so I watch the summer stars, to lead me home. _

Izumo saw herself crying, in the last incident in the Exwire exam. She couldn't protect Paku, her only friend. Rin had came running to the girl's bath without hesitation right after he had heard her scream. He handed the shirt to Izumo. He kept her secret that she was crying. Even though she hated him, the air was blank without him.

_ I'm sick of the past I can't erase, a jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace._

Even Amaimon came. He did not like Rin, but he felt sorry for him. He lacked a lot. Rin was much better, the shade of blue ribbon flying in the sky. He missed that. A lot. He was so cruel to him, he felt sorry. So sorry. What was life without his little brother?

_The mountain of things I still regret, is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget, no matter where I go. _

Memphisto stood behind 5 exorcists, frowning. Those damn priests had told him, "It a funeral, Sir Pheles. You must wear something black." His clothes were formal! They were fine! But due to very unlucky circumstances he had to change his 'formal' suit. But it was still fluffy.

_The fire I began is burning me alive, but I know better than to leave and let it die. _

Takara, for once, slipped his doll off his hand, praying for real. But he whispered and still had his eyes stitched together. They had dug up Rin's coffin and placed it there. Rin still had those blue eyes, and navy blue hair. Flowers were placed all over on top of his body. He looked... Much better. His skin was paler, his hair was darker. What cheered Takara up was that he still had his smile. Smiling from death.

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then, now and then, "Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"_

Kuro crouched on the edge of Rin's coffin, getting a full view of his face. Why was he smiling? Hmm. He stepped forward, scratching Rin's face. He swore he saw Rin blush a bit. But probably it was just his imagination. Rin was nothing more than a dead person.

_I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, so I watch the summer stars, to lead me home. _

Shura stood near Memphisto, her black dress, stopping her whenever she goes. She huffed and crossed her arms. When was this going to end? They had chanted approximately 10 (101) prayers. She was tired of it! Just then, she heard footsteps. Everyone was leaving to see Rin being buried. She stepped off the stage and followed them.

_ Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go. Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go. Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go. _

Suguro and Shima were asked to carry the coffin put. Surprisingly, it was not heavy at all. Rin had lost a lot of weight since they tore him to pieces and had to take out a few bits of his body to stitch him up again.

_ I'm a silhouette asking every now and then, now and then, "Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"_

The gravediggers dug a rectangular hole on the ground, 16m deep, re-burying Rin. They prayed again while they did that. But this time, they sung a tune after that. The tune of memory of sadness.

_I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, so I watch the summer stars, to lead me home. _

_Sing to me while you're sleeping, _

_You're gone forever... You can't return, you're helpless, _

_Far away from me. _

_Far away, where you deserve to live, happily. _

_You're gone forever... _

_Sing to me while you're sleeping. _

They dropped Rin's coffin down to the ground, making a huge bang while the others covered their ears. They left, sadness making their hearts frozen.

_So I watch the summer stars, to lead me home._

* * *

**Song: Silhouette by Owl City**

**Bad news: This story is finished. Goodbye. /slams door**

**Good news: I'm making a sequel. **

**More bad news: I'm taking a one-week break from Fanfiction.**

**More good news: I might make some one-shots while I'm gone.**

**Apologies: Sorry for not updating for 4 days. My mistake.**

**The tune they sang when Rin was being buried was mine. Credit if you use it please.**

**More apologies: I'm sorry for being so sarcastic in Author's notes in this story.**

**Even more apologies: Sorry to anyone I caused to cry.**

**A bunch of more apologies: Am I doing too much?**

**-PoFx (PrincessofFlamesx)**


	11. ATTENTION EVERYONE!

**Hai! Welcome back. If you thought this was a new chapter, no. This is just a message to the readers of my story: Once It's Broken. So, let's get on to business. About my sequel, it's probably going to take ages, as I have a target of updating daily and a 1 week break after completing a full story. Also, I have bad grammar. So, I'm asking you guys to help me. Yes, help. Like you know, collaboration and stuff, I need a person or two to help me with that story, since this one sucked a lot :p **

**So readers of this story, just think about what you would want to happen next, and tell me in the reviews. Then, I will mix all the ideas all up, ask someone to help me and write the story. It's not going to be that easy, so sorry to disappoint you guys, the date the sequel is going to be released is now officially moved to a further date. July. It's not my fault I had no ideas! Plus, I suck at starting stories! And grammar, as I mentioned before.**

**So there are reasons I ask you guys to do this. 1: I don't have an idea. 2: My grammar is bad. 3: My vocabulary is kinda small, since I'm only in Primary School. 4: I need to keep my promise to update daily (most of the time). 5: Half term break is nearly over! D:**

**Okay, so as I said so, please tell your ideas in the reviews for what you would like to happen in the sequel, and if you want to ****collaborate (work with me), please give me a private message, that'll make my sequel to Once It's Broken a lot better.**

**Enjoy!**

**-PoFx**


End file.
